


Max your gay

by oddshine



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Alcohol, Coming of Age, Crushes, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dont worry its not as bad as the tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddshine/pseuds/oddshine
Summary: When max decides to go on a date with one of his work friends, max realizes he might not be as into girls as he led himself to believe.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Max your gay

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place before the freelance police. it has been alluded that before freelancing they both had other jobs, max's being an exotic dancer. I decided to write a fic playing into this idea.

Max fumbled with the lock pick until he heard the click of the door unlock. He opened the door, letting his date into the closed club as she giggled with delight. It was dimly lit, the red neon that lined the stage being the only light that lit the room. As max turned some of the lights on to make it easier on his eyes, his date sashayed herself to the bar area at the far wall. She leaned over the counter to fumble with the bottles behind it, giving him quite a show while doing so. He made his way over, hopping up onto the counter to sit beside her.

They had been having quite a fun night. They went to the park and terrorized businessmen by dancing against them. They also had to hide from the police for a few hours after one certain Christian woman who was having none of it. Now they had decided to break into their workplace to cool down from the exciting night. 

His date was one of the many exotic dancers who worked in the club with him. He had initially started working as an exotic dancer to help Sam pay for his textbooks. He soon found himself enjoying the job and making friends with many of the women that worked there. However, he'd gotten particularly close to this girl he was now on a date with, She had quite a sense of humor that reflected his own. A couple of days ago, she asked if he wanted to go out, and as the lady charmer he is, he agreed.

She sat down on the barstool behind her and tilted a gin bottle to Max, offering him a drink. "ah, no thanks. I'm not much for the hard stuff." he faltered. She simply shrugged as she said, "suit yourself." and took a swig. She was quite a different sight tonight than he's used to. Usually, he saw her in her work outfits, consisting of strappy bodysuits and fishnets, but tonight she wore a pretty tame outfit. She wore white high tops with high waisted skinny jeans and a tie-die crop top, her long jet black hair tied back with a scrunchie to keep it out of her sunkissed face.

"That was quite the night, huh?" she asked, setting the bottle down on the counter.

"ya, still can't believe that one man actually offered t' pay ya to come to his house despite the fact ya constantly degraded him for his wealth." 

"oh, it isn't anything I haven't seen before."

"Wish I could get paid t' insult people."

She let out a laugh as she reached for the gin bottle, "don't we all." she said as she brought the bottle up as if toasting to it, then took another swig. "you know, I really like you max. you seem to do whatever you want without caring what other people think."

Now it was his turn to laugh. It was kind of odd to believe that people thought he didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't, it was just that he didn't really think about what other people would think when he did or said stuff. He still cared, well, more or less. When he opened his eyes, he found her leaning in close to his face, her eyes lidded and smirking. He looked at her curiously, wondering what she could be looking at. "er, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to kiss you, silly."

He let out a breathy chuckle. He guessed he should've known that. They were on a date after all. "right." he stuttered.

She pulled away a bit, looking slightly taken aback. "... Is this your first-"

"pshhh, what?? no!" he said a bit too defensively. "iv kissed plenty of girls! cant keep em' off of me!" it wasn't like he _hadn't_ kissed girls, he wasn't completely lying, but that was more back in grade school days. She chuckled, then leaned back forward. "alrighty then." she said, and with that, she kissed him. 

It was weird, was he supposed to be doing something? Feeling something? Many people talk about how wondrous kissing is, but it just felt... _awkward_ , just pressing lips against hers in silence. 

She pulled back, visibly confused. His detachedness must've been noticeable. "what? What's wrong?" she asked.

"N- Nothin!" he tried reassuring.

"This **is** your first kiss-"

"No," he said sternly, "no, it's not. I'm just... not used to kissin' for so long." 

She looked at him as if he was a kid lying about a fight at school. She got up from the barstool she was sitting at and moved to stand in front of max. "What's _really_ the problem Max?"

"I _said_ -"

"Max, I'm not asking as your date right now, I'm asking as your _friend_. What's wrong?"

He turned his head away and let out a sigh. "... I don't know," he said, crossing his arms. "It just feels like... somethin' s missin'."

"do you know what's missing?"

"no."

He looked back at her to see her looking his face up and down as if his expression would tell her the answer. Suddenly her face changed as if it had, in fact, told her the answer. She brought herself close to him, setting her hands on the counter on either side of him. He impulsively leaned back at that, wondering what she was planing.

"Okay, I want you to try something for me."

"Okay?"

"Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes, tensing in anticipation for whatever she had planned.

"relax! I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," she reassured.

He tried to relax, taking a deep breath to slow his heartbeat.

"Okay, now I want you to picture someone you really want to kiss, like just full-on make-out. It can be anyone; close friend, neighbor, celebrity, random person you saw once.."

He let his mind wander. There were tons of people he could think of making out with. Diana Ross, Jane Fonda, there was that one waitress down at the diner near the collage that he loved to flirt with. Did he have to pick one though? 

"It doesn't have to be a girl," she added.

Huh, an odd thing to say to a guy, why was that important? However, when she said that his mind did wander, where there any men he'd wanna kiss? Well, perhaps Sean Connery from all the James bond movies Sam watched, he had quite the gaze. He knew Sam tried to match the same intense glare, sometimes max would catch him practicing in the mirror. 

It was always funny to see Sam try to use that face whenever he was trying to act tough or serious, especially with him. He knew Sam was more of a softie, probably why he found it so funny. He wondered if Sam had ever kissed anyone. How did that go? What would Sam kissing even be like?

As he felt lips press onto his, his mind couldn't help but imagine them being Sam's. How Sam would tower over him. The idea of him chuckling against his lips, telling him how much he loved him and wanted to be with him and showing him just as much in that kiss, how sweet and feverish it would be. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before, his whole body was warm and his fur felt like it was standing on end. He wanted more, wanted to be closer. Max reached out to pull Sam closer to him but upon contact suddenly remembered he was not kissing Sam, but his work friend. 

He pulled back and opened his eyes, both of them practically breathless. His friend seemed just as awestruck as he was shaken. His face was burning at the ideas that went through his head as they were kissing. There was silence between them, nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths. Finally, she slowly straightened up, placing her hands casually on her hips. "so... do you know what you're missing now?" she asked, still seeming out of breath.

Max couldn't believe of all the people he could've thought of, all the people he could fall hopelessly in love with in a single kiss (without even kissing them!), it had to be his closest life-long childhood friend. He felt his heart thumping out of his chest and wanted for the world for it to stop. He smoothed his ears down, keeping his eyes down and avoiding eye contact. 

_ Shit _ .

"Ya..." he panted, "ya I do..."

After they left the club and parted ways for the night, max made his way to the college campus, climbing up the student dorm building and climbing into Sam's dorm room. He fell into the room with a thud, landing on his back. The only light in the room was a headlamp near his bed that Sam was currently using to read one of his many noir novels. Sam had looked up from his book and gave a soft smile, eyeing him from over the rim of his reading glasses. "Heya, little buddy! how'd your date go?"

Max got up and dusted himself off, his face heating up about what thoughts he just had only moments ago. It felt like there were how he could only describe as wasps swarming in his stomach, It made him feel absolutely nauseous. He tried to swallow it down as he looked back up at Sam, trying his best to feign some air of confidence. "meh, we had fun, but I'm way out of her league. we're better just stayin' friends." he said, a twinge of irony hitting him at the last statement.

"oh, well, that's good!" he commented. Max gave him a look of confusion. As Sam realized how his comment came off started to backtrack. "I-I mean that you guys can stay friends and that ya had fun..." Sam rolled his eyes with a groan, "ya get what I mean."

Max let out a soft chuckle, feeling slightly better about being such a mental wreck. "Ya Sam, I get whatchya sayin'." He walked over to Sam and leaned against the bed to slid down beside it on the floor, the cool mattress comforting him from the warmth that felt like was radiating off of him as he brought his knees to his stomach.

"you're not gonna come to bed?" Sam asked.

Max would love nothing more than to be in bed, nice and cozy in the sheets next to... but after the night he just had, sleeping with Sam would probably be the biggest mistake of his life. "Nah, it's too hot and your practically a portable heater at night." Max insisted.

"Max its November." 

He kept his mouth closed tight, not willing to justify his excuse. After a second of still silence, he heard Sam close his book. 

"Alright... you have a good night buddy," Sam said.

"Ya, you too."

As he heard Sam shuffle in bed behind him, Max leaned to lay on his side, his knees still curled up to his stomach. He longed nothing more for sleep to take him and make the night seem nothing more than a fever dream, but he knew that wasn't gonna be how his mind worked. 

No, his mind would continue to eat at him as he tried to ignore what else he was longing for.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the fic! its definitely a tone I'm not used to but it was fun and challenging to write! feel free to send suggestions to my AO3, Twitter, or Tumblr!


End file.
